


Q2

by CustardCreamies



Series: Formula One 2018 One-shots [7]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Baku GP 2018, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 03:56:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14464470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: Charles goes to see Pierre after his shunt with Brendon in Q1.





	Q2

**Author's Note:**

> Just a snort drabble. Feeling a little tired today.

Charles was ecstatic. A bouncing bubbly ball of energy as he ran down the Paddock heading towards the Toro Rosso garage. He’s still buzzing from the excitement of getting into Q2 for the first time in his F1 career. 

Running down past the motorhomes and bumping into various team personal he skids to a halt outside Toro Rosso and enters the motorhome, excitedly looking around for Pierre. 

“He’s in his room.” A mechanic says to him with a knowing look, used to the Monégasque driver randomly showing up in the motorhome for Pierre. Charles flashes him a grin and heads up to Pierre’s room, knocking on his door. 

Pierre opens after a second and smiles softly. “Charles, come in.” 

Charles grins and heads inside, turning to the Frenchman. “I just came to see how you were. I saw the replay. Are you okay?” 

Pierre thinks about it for a moment and then shakes his head. “It was a split second, Charles. Just a split second.” He says quietly. 

Charles instantly pulls him against him at the quiver in his voice. “It’s okay. You’re okay.” 

Pierre hugs him back tightly, burying his head on his shoulder with a sigh. “I should be congratulating you. You got into Q2. That’s huge.”

“It doesn’t matter right now. You do.” Charles says softly, pulling back to look at him and giving him a soft smile. “Fancy a cuddle?” 

Pierre brightens and he nods, taking Charles hand and leading him to the sofa. 

It’s quiet for a few minutes with Pierre snuggled into Charles quietly, but then he speaks up. “I really am proud of you today, Mon Amour.” 

Charles looks down at him and grins softly. “Yeah?”

“Of course. You showed everyone today what you can do. Especially in a Sauber of all cars.” Pierre replies, smiling. “You were really something today and I’m so proud of you.”

Charles grins, leaning down to press a soft loving kiss against Pierre’s lips, earning a soft happy sound from the Frenchman.

When they part Pierre beams at him warmly. “I love you.” 

“I love you too.” Charles grins, smiling lovingly at him. 

The two stay together for a little while in the motorhome before deciding to head back to the hotel, ready to prepare for the race the next day. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed! :D


End file.
